Love at First Sight?
by booklover42
Summary: Bella and Edward catch each other's eyes in the middle of a crowded city street. What will happen? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I rushed down the street anxious to get to work on time. It was a beautiful day though and I dreaded the time when I had to walk through the doors of my office building and waste the day inside sitting in my torture chamber of a cubicle. I would sit there completing my monotonous task until I could escape the dark dungeon. Now though I walked along the side walk in the usual hustle and bustle of New York City.

Stopping at a street corner, I looked around me and see others not unlike myself; enjoying the nice day, but walking with a purpose. It was during my observation that I saw him, standing on the other side of the road waiting for the light to change, as I was. He had hair the color of a dark caramel, fixed in a wild disarray but still managed to look put together. This was by far the most attractive man I have ever seen. He too seemed to be scanning the streets and surprisingly his gaze met mine.

At first I was too stunned to look away from his mesmerizing stare. Even from this distance I could see his eyes were a stunning emerald green. Suddenly feeling embarrassed to be caught admiring this perfect stranger, I looked down, blushing. It would not have been so awkward making eye contact with an unfamiliar person in the street if this stranger had not been so handsome.

Then, the light changed and despite my discomfort I walked forward with my eyes still trained on the pavement. Curious to see his reaction to my stare, I snuck a glance at him, peering through my normal straight brown hair. He was still gazing at me though, looking more composed than I felt and had a slight crooked smile that took my breath away. I blushed and prepared myself to walk right by him with my head held high. I attempted to look up, but failed when I noticed him still studying my appearance but now looking puzzled.

I closed my eyes tightly as I prepared to pass him and was surprised when I bumped something and fell backward in shock. My eyes flew open and I gasped, waiting to feel the hard pavement. In a split second though I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me up against its owners chest. My heart started beating rapidly in my chest and hoped he couldn't feel it.

Although I felt embarrassed to be sure, wrapped in the strangers arms, I felt safe, like I belonged there. I had somehow managed to keep my head down to deter them from seeing my mortifyingly red face. Eventually though, I could not help but look up into the face of my savior. A look of shock crossed my face before it turned redder than before. It was him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, a look of concern etched on his face. All I could manage in reply was a weak nod. When it looked like I was not going to say anything he made another attempt to get me to start talking. "Have I seen you before? Because you seem really familiar for some reason." I felt like I couldn't avoid an answer now.

"No I don't think so. Although maybe since I walk this way to work everyday and if you do too then chances are that we have seen one another at least once in our lives, but it is a big city with lots of people." I paused to take a breath surprised that I was speaking so much. Noticed his amused expression and before I could stop myself, I rambled on. "But I think I would remember seeing you before because" I stopped abruptly and felt another blush creep to my face. I was unsure of how to finish my sentence. I couldn't very well tell how attractive I found him, could I?

"Because… " he said, prompting me to continue. Thankfully I was saved from answering by a car horn. We both turned to look and saw that we were still standing in the middle of the street. In all my astonishment I didn't know the light had changed and didn't I realize that I was still in his arms. "Um, well I guess I should go. Thanks for saving me." I said looking at the annoyed drivers and then back up at the gorgeous man in front of me. I started to untangle from his arms.

He realized what I was attempting dropped his arm from my waist. "Anytime," he said with a smile.

I unwillingly tore my eyes away from his beautiful face, my heart still beating quickly and continued to the other side of the road. I tried to scrape all the willpower I had to not turn around and steal one last glance of him. I failed. Even more mortifying was that he caught me looking. Quickly looking away I felt the blush creep back up to my face.

"Wait" he shouted turning around running towards me paying no mind to the cars that were still honking their horns at him. He quickly made it to my side.

"I saved you a lot of trouble back there. You owe me."

"Umm okay." I said, confused and not really knowing where this conversation was going.

"And as I realize you might not want to give your number to a stranger you just met, and very unconventionally I must add.." He began to look around.

I was shocked. What was this god-like person doing? How could he want to see me again?

"Let me at least buy you a coffee or something. I have to go to work now, but I get out around 5 if you want to meet me here." He was nervous as he waited for his reply and ran his hand through his messy hair.

"Okay sure. I like coffee."

"Me too."

"So, um, I guess I'll see you then?"

He nodded and turned to leave but then turned back. "I'm Edward by the way."

"Bella."

"Nice you meet to Bella, your name suits you by the way."

I was too surprised at his complement to answer. My only response was the redness that came back to my face. And before I could gather my thoughts to make an answer, Edward smiled before turning and leaving. I watched him walk away and when he glanced back at me I smiled then turned away. As I walked to work, not even caring about how late I was going to be, I contemplated my belief in love at first sight.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole day, I couldn't concentrate on my work. Even when Jessica, an annoying secretary, came up to me desk and described her whole boring weekend, I was not phased in the least. I merely tuned her out and thought about what my coffee "date" would lead too.

I didn't go out on many dates. And even at that I knew who the person was. Alice, my best friend, had personally set me up on semi-blind dates before, but they always turned out to jerks from when we went to high school or one of Jasper's many acquaintances. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend, whom she met during college. They had been dating for a while now, and I expected them to get engaged any day now. They were perfect for each other. If I was being honest with myself, I was definitely a little jealous.

"And then we went back to his place after dinner on, Sunday night I think it was. But he was so nice to me and even asked me to spend the night. So I did but only after a couple reassurances that he really wanted me to stay. Because I didn't want to see too easy or whatever. So anyways I stayed the night but had to leave before he got up, to get to work. But I did leave my name and number just so he can call me."

"Oh I see" was my automatic reply. But that's all she really needed apparently and went on tell her story until,

"Well I should be getting back to work. It was nice talking to you though!! Bye"

"Bye" and cue the fake smile.

When she was out of sight I looked at the clock. Only 2:30??? This was going to be a long day. Even though I enjoyed reading, my job editing a very boring magazine was not the job I had in mind. I was looking into a getting out of here and finding a job editing books. I had some I was thinking about trying to get an interview with a big company in the city but nothing was really scheduled yet.

Eventually it was time to leave though and I quickly packed up my bags and started walking towards the coffee shop. Now though I was getting really nervous. I started wondering if Edward would really show up. I mean he was the one who invited me, but what if he started regretting his decision throughout the day?

I could now see the street where we had met. I looked different. Although I had passed by this coffee shop many times before knowing what significance if could hold for me. But that was only if this evening worked out well. If not would I have to change my route? No I couldn't do that. That would be pathetic.

But would it be worth the risk of seeing him again?

I chose to think about that question later.

But now here I was at the door. I paused then put all my weight into opening the door to whatever lay beyond.

Nothing.

I looked down at the handle. The sign said Pull.

Oops.

I heard a musical like chuckle from behind me. Turning around, I blushed as I realized who it was. I felt my face flush.

"Having some trouble Bella?" I only got redder; my voice seemingly lost in Edward's deep bright eyes. "Here let me get that." He gently swung the door open and gestured for me to enter, slightly raising his eyebrows and grinning.

I tried to gracefully walk through the door and sexily flip me hair over my shoulder. My plan failed miserably as I failed to pay attention to the lip of the door and tripped over it. Falling forward I felt even more embarrassed knowing that I was falling because I was trying to impress Edward. This is why I never tried flirting. I always ended up making more of a fool of myself than actually attracting the opposite sex.

Instead of falling to the floor though I felt a familiar arm rapping around my waist and chuckling pulling me back up. "I think this may be becoming a usual occurrence for us."

I then realized that I had yet to utter a word to Edward. "I don't think I would mind if it was." I said as I let out an uncharacteristically large smile. Wait did I really just say that?

"I don't think I would either." Edward said, a breathtaking grin breaking out over his perfect features as well.

As soon as I was upright again and he was sure that I wouldn't be falling again, we walked toward the counter to place our orders. As they were preparing my chai tea and his latte, we made small talk about the weather and how we were happy that it was finally sunny again. It had been an abnormally rainy summer and walking to work had been brutal.

When it came time to pay though, I didn't know what to do. Should I let him pay for me like I knew he might want to? But did he actually want to or did he feel that he was obligated by some "unwritten first date rules." But then was this actually a date? I didn't know anything anymore. I wish I had talked to Alice about it, but when I had called during my lunch break she had been busy.

Thankfully he took care of it by saying, "Since I invited you here, I get to pay."

I didn't argue because first of all, he was right and second of all it was only a couple of dollars.

We walked to a table in silence and as we sat down I get even more nervous. What if we have nothing to talk about? What if he thinks I'm annoying? What happens if he asks me a question while I sip my tea and I spill it on myself?

But all my fears were for nothing yet again. We never found ourselves at a loss for conversation. While we started talking about simple things, our jobs (he wanted to start his own music store), family (he had a relatively small family who lived in the suburbs of Chicago) and why we moved to NYC (he liked all the excitement and loved going to Broadway shows) we eventually moved on to more personal things, like our views on certain things in the news and where we stand politically.

And while those things may seem weird to talk about when first meeting each other, I never felt awkward and actually was really curious to see what he thought. We just started talking about sex before marriage (thankfully he believed in remaining a virgin) when my cell phone rang.

It was Alice. "Sorry I have to take this." I flipped open the phone to Alice's high soprano voice ringing in my ears.

"Oh Bella have you forgotten your roommate?" she practically sang "here I am sitting at home flipping through the channels while online shopping when I pass the food network." I let out a gasp as I remembered that I was supposed to be at the apartment cooking dinner. "Then it reminds me that you are supposed to be the one who prepares the meal tonight. So where are you? I was getting really nervous."

I thought about explaining then realized how awkward that could get with Edward sitting right across from me. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry Alice. I can explain it all when I get home. I be done here soon and will pick up pizza or something on the way home."

"Alright but be fast because I met a guy today and have a date tonight."

"Ohhh I can't wait to hear about it. See you soon!"

"Bye Love you!" I put my phone back in my bag and as I looked back at Edward I caught him staring intently into my eyes. "Sorry about that. I didn't realized how late it had gotten and I am supposed to be home now. I have to go."

"Alright Bella that's fine. I had a really great time."

"Yeah. Me too." We got up and threw our cups away and walked towards the door. When we got out on the street, we turned towards each other. "So" I started, "Thanks for a fun time"

"No Problem, I had fun too" He had a playful smile on his face as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Maybe I'll see you on the street again?" I asked playfully, trying to hint that I wanted to see him again but trying not to be too obvious in case he didn't want to see me.

"Yeah hopefully. But I don't really want to leave it to chance, so umm, can I have your number?" He gulped and looked down. It was so cute to see him nervous,

I quickly put him out of his misery. "Of course" I smiled and then pulled out my phone to hand to him. "And just in case your phone goes missing put in your number for backup."

He chuckled and pulled out his phone to hand to me. Once we exchanged numbers, there really was no more reason to stay together.

"Well bye" I said.

"Yeah, bye. Talk to you later?"

I then smiled and turned away back to reality.

**Hi to the couple people who are actually reading this. Sorry It took me so long to update. I wasn't really sure if I was going to continue it and I still am not sure. So I hope you enjoyed this and please review!**


End file.
